


Króliki, pisanki i lasery

by Isabella_Bluebell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ale adoptowane, Fluff, KRÓLIKI, Kaczuszki, M/M, Menpregom mówimy nie, Wielkanoc, dzieci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean od początku wiedział, że te rodzinne święta to zły pomysł. To przekonanie nie osłabło nawet kiedy zgodził się na realizację tej karkołomnej koncepcji. Ale nawet on, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli z Samem, nie był przygotowany na otoczenie przez armię krwiożerczych zajączków wielkanocnych we własnym salonie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Króliki, pisanki i lasery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/gifts).



> Ten (po)tworek powstał, kiedy jeszcze nie miałam tutaj konta, na specjalne zamówienie kochanej Suicide :3 Koresponduje mocno z rzeczywistością z jej Sabrieli. Publikuje teraz, bo Wielkanoc się zbliża, a poza tym prawdopodobnie powstanie sequel zawierający zemstę kaczuszek. Enjoy!

Dean od początku wiedział, że te rodzinne święta to zły pomysł. To przekonanie nie osłabło nawet kiedy zgodził się na realizację tej karkołomnej koncepcji, co było owocem długich negocjacjach z Samem i Casem ( nie żeby nie kochał swojej rodziny, ale Gabe był bardziej kochany na odległość). Potrafił znieść fakt, że cały dom będzie w barwnikach do jajek, przygotował się psychicznie na codzienne psioczenie Bobby’ego i widok wyszczerzonej mordy Gabriela. Po wychowywaniu Sammy’ego piski dzieciaków też nie stanowiły większego wyzwania. Ale nawet on, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli z Samem, nie był przygotowany na otoczenie przez armię krwiożerczych zajączków wielkanocnych we własnym salonie!

Ogólnie źródłem wszystkich problemów związanych z Wielkanocą byli aniołowie. W wypadku Casa, który kochał Ojca mimo wszystko, i był dosyć zafiksowany na fakt zbawienia ludzkości, nie było to aż takie dziwne. Ale ten pierzasty dupek Gabriel … cóż nie można powiedzieć, że stał się mniej sobą, ale starał się pomóc Casowi w realizacji jego wizji. Dla nich to święto było ważniejsze niż wszystkie inne w kalendarzu razem wzięte i pomnożone przez ilość zgonów Deana (dotychczasowych i wszystkich, które dopiero miały nastąpić). Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, iż Winchesterowie do najbardziej religijnych nie należeli (świadomość, że Bóg istnieje może i powinna motywować, jednakowoż połączona z faktem, że ma wszystko gdzieś działała zupełnie przeciwnie) sytuacja zdecydowanie się komplikowała. Wisienką na problemowym torcie był fakt, że każdy miał na ten podniosły czas inny pomysł. W końcu, gdzie dwóch łowców tam trzy zdania, a czwarte ucieka, stwierdzając, że spada z tego wariatkowa.

Początkowo, oprócz rzeczy oczywistych, nic nie zwiastowało nadchodzącej apokalipsy. John Junior sprawdzał cztery razy, nigdzie ani śladu białego cadillaca, tudzież czerwonego mustanga. Jako „punkt zbiorczy” wybrali siedzibę Ludzi Pisma, którą to Bobby zaczął zabezpieczać przed „małymi potworami” już tydzień wcześniej, znosząc do pancernego pokoju wszystkie przedmioty i substancje cenne, niebezpieczne, unikalne, trujące bądź mające te wszystkie cechy jednocześnie. Castiel biegał po całym domu i upewniał się, czy każdą potencjalnie niebezpieczną krawędź pokryło coś miękkiego, a Dean przyzwyczajał się do nagłej powszechności króliczków, kurczaczków i kaczuszek, które, zapewne za sprawą jego infantylnego szwagra (był bardzo dumny ze znalezienia tego przymiotnika, wreszcie słownik się przydał do czegoś poza przytrzymywaniem świerszczyków na biurku), pojawiły się dosłownie wszędzie i pod przeróżnymi postaciami. W szufladach, w garażu, w bibliotece i w kuchennych szafkach roiło się od pluszowych stworzonek. Jednak ostateczny poziom furii Dean osiągnął po znalezieniu tuzina łaciatych trusi w bagażniku Impali. Kiedy uspokoił się, wydarł na pusty garaż i popakował stworzenia do klatek był przekonany, że jest gotowy na absolutnie wszystko. Chuck jeden wie jak bardzo się mylił.

Godzina zero wybiła w Wielką Sobotę, punkt 16: 00, kiedy to pod bunkier zajechało żółte porsche Gabriela, szerzej znane jako „Kanarkowy Koszmar”. Większość rodziny żyła w przekonaniu, iż to auto brzydsze po prostu być nie może. Jednak jego właściciel chyba potraktował to jako wyzwanie, ponieważ całą karoserię pokrywały obecnie pióra, a w miejscu tylnego spoilera powiewał dumnie kolorowy, koguci ogon. Trzy czwarte komitetu powitalnego, w którego skład weszli Dean, Bobby, Johnny i Cas musiało powstrzymać się przed zwróceniem śniadania na widok tego nieudanego skrzyżowania dziecka współczesnej motoryzacji z jedną z platform jakie widuje się na paradach. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, jednak wspierał w heroicznej walce męża i syna poklepując ich po ramieniu. Robert natomiast wszystkimi siłami fizycznymi i psychicznymi powstrzymywał się od ucieczki do garażu, zastanawiając się jak jego młodszy „syn” wytrzymuje przebywanie wewnątrz czegoś takiego. Jednak ten szpetny widok szybko przysłonił im widok Sama, który wysiadł z samochodu z uśmiechem szerokim jak stąd do Teksasu (w kierunku o tam), trzymając na rękach dwie równie wyszczerzone istotki o wyjątkowo fenomenalnych włosach. Ze wszystkich tworów Gabriela Kevin i Mary byli zdecydowanie najbardziej udani. Być może dlatego, że nie stworzył ich od zera – bliźnięta, podobnie jak John, były adoptowane w maleńkości – dzieci łowców, którzy nie mogli się nimi z różnych względów zaopiekować. Gabryś jedynie zmienił to i owo, żeby były bardziej podobne do nowych rodziców i nigdy nie musiały domyślać się prawdy. Niebawem cała gromadka tuliła się do dziadka Bobbiego (, który ten tytuł raczył zaakceptować dopiero jakieś 2 miesiące wcześniej. Maluchy, co prawda nie robiły sobie nic z jego mruczenia od jakichś 5 lat. Ale zawsze to progres.) przekrzykując się nawzajem, kiedy ich ojcowie się witali. Dean czerpał z tej sielanki czystą przyjemność. Przez jakieś 15 sekund zanim …

\- Dean-o mój ukochany szwagier!– Archanioł pojawił się tuż przed nim i objął Sama jednym ramieniem drugim zgarniając do siebie Casa – i mój braciszek. Dobrze cię widzieć młody – poczochrał jego niesforne włosy, które już przed tym zabiegiem wyglądały jak po przejściu narodu wybranego.

Dean zaczął w myślach odliczać do dziesięciu. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pię...przyć to, są święta.

-Ciebie też Gabe. A ciebie jeszcze bardziej suko – wyszczerzył się do Sama, który uraczył go klasyczną, doskonale pasującą do przezwiska twarzą.

\- Palant – odpowiedział natychmiast młodszy Winchester, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się nawzajem wkurzali tęsknił za bratem. Tym bardziej cieszyła go perspektywa wspólnego świętowania.

\- Dobra, wchodźcie, nie będziemy was przecież trzymać w progu, niezależnie od tego, jak zbawienny wpływ takie rozwiązanie miałoby na wystrój – rzucił Bobby, starając się utrzymać tytuł uosobienia ironii, co jednak było niewykonalne, kiedy Kevin siedział mu niemal dosłownie na głowie. Nie lepiej przedstawiała się sytuacja Casa, którego ręce znalazły się pod okupacją Marysi i jej pluszowego … króliczka, a jakże by inaczej.

\- I wies ujek, w tej księce tatusia był taki obrazek panów ze sksidłami… ty i tata takie macie? – ciekawskie spojrzenie piwnych oczu dziewczynki przewiercało nieszczęsnego anioła na wylot, w wyniku czego zapomniał on jak się nazywa, a co dopiero, że ma skrzydła.

\- Młoda nie terroryzuj wujka jak dorośli patrzą – rzucił z rozbawieniem Gabe, zabierając kruszynę od brata i schodząc do bunkra.

Reszta soboty przebiegła w miarę standardowo, dzieciarnia bawiła się z króliczkami na dywanie w salonie, dorośli wypili po piwie i cała brygada wzięła się za malowanie pisanek. Bałagan nie był jakiś szczególnie nadnaturalny, natomiast pisanki zdobiła plejada niecodziennych dekoracji: od przeróżnych magicznych symboli po odciski piór, przez robienie których za aniołami jeszcze długo unosiły się w powietrzu pozornie niepołączone z niczym kolorowe plamy, bo reszta rodziny zawiązała spisek i nie uświadomiła ich o fakcie permanentności używanych barwników. Przynajmniej Marysia miała wyczekany dowód na obecność skrzydeł. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez drobnego incydentu w formie wygrzebania przez młodego mola książkowego czasopism wujka Deana, które, nawet wzbogacone o królicze elementy, zdecydowanie nie nadawały się dla najmłodszych. Pozostawało trzymać się złudnej nadziei, że mózg chłopaka to wyprze, ponieważ usuwanie pamięci nie było zaliczane do najlepszych technik wychowawczych.

***

Następnego dnia Deana obudziło łaskotanie w nos i ciężar na piersi. Niby standardowy poranek, jednak łaskotanie było bardziej miękkie i puchate, a ciężar bardziej skumulowany niż zwykle. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i mało nie dostał zawału. Na jego piersi spał ogromny, kruczoczarny królik. Co więcej, nie odnotował obecności w łóżku swojego faceta. I w tym momencie, jakby na potwierdzenie jego obaw królik otworzył niebieskie oczka.

\- GABRIEL TY SUKINSYNU ! JAK CIĘ DORWĘ TO OSKÓRUJE I ZROBIĘ NOWE WYCIERACZKI DO DZIECINKI! - Wydarł się na całe gardło wyskakując z łóżka i chwytając skonsternowanego królika w pół. (O ile króliki mogą być skonsternowane.) Tak oto wyposażony ruszył w kierunku salonu, po drodze wpadając na Bobby’ego.

\- Dean czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej ocenzurować wydzieranie się? Masz trójkę dzieci w domu w tym momencie - powiedział najbardziej rozsądnym tonem z arsenału rozsądnych tonów używanych do pouczania idiotów. W odpowiedzi Dean jedynie pomachał mu królikiem przed twarzą i ruszył na dalsze poszukiwania Gabe'a.

Pochylmy się w tym miejscu nad drobnym szczegółem, którego nie zauważył nikt z naszych bohaterów, a mianowicie nad faktem, iż Królikstiel był przerażony. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje i dlaczego Dean uznał za stosowne machać nim jak szmacianą lalką. Mocno okrojona i pozbawiona wspomnień anielska świadomość podpowiadała wzywanie na pomoc sobie podobnych, co spowodowało, że wszystkie króliczki, w których obecnie tonęła siedziba Ludzi Pisma zaczęły podążać w jego kierunku z zamiarem ratowania pobratymca.

Wracając do głównego nurtu akcji, Dean zastał swojego szwagra razem z bratem w trakcie nakrywania do śniadania na stole z mapą. Wyglądając tak groźnie, jak tylko może wyglądać łowca przyodziany w pidżamę z Pinkie Pie dzierżący królika, natarł na archanioła uzbrojony w gamę kreatywnych obelg, egzorcyzmów i wulgaryzmów. Sam wpatrywał się w ten widok osłupiały, z półotwartymi ustami, podczas kiedy Gabryś sromotnie przegrał walkę o własną powagę.

\- Ale Dean'o ja tylko pomogłem mu uwolnić jego wewnętrzne, pluszowe Ja. - Zdołał wykrztusić między spazmami śmiechu winowajca.

Pochłonięci zamieszaniem nie zauważyli, kiedy otoczył ich krąg powarkujących, mięciutkich stworzonek, złowrogo chrupiących marchew. Temu króliczemu oddziałowi komandosów przewodził pluszak Marysi, piszcząc coś co podejrzanie przypominało 'Za Narnię !".

-Ekhm... Chłopaki... Możecie przerwać na chwilę ? - Zagadnął Sam, który pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności zagrożenia. Zapytani odwrócili się żeby jednocześnie krzyknąć "Nie", ale zamarli w pół słowa, patrząc w osłupieniu na uszatą armię.

\- Gabriel... Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz?

\- Tym razem to nie moja robota .

-Wiec czyja do ciężkiej cholery ?

Król Cas zastrzygł uszami w geście przyznania się do winy.

-Serio ? Poważnie? -Dean przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy w geście załamania - Gabe oddaj mu jego pierzasty tyłek zanim królik się na nas rzucą...Boże jak to brzmi - facepalm się pogłębił, stwarzając poważne zagrożenie dla przystojnej twarzy łowcy. Gabe powitał tą prośbę kolejną salwą śmiechu i odczarował brata, pozostawiając na nim jednak futerkową pidżamkę z uszkami i ogonkiem. Jednak bynajmniej nie powstrzymało to króliczego natarcia. –

Wybaczcie, ale nie umiem ich już kontrolować. I zjadłbym marchwi. - stwierdził Cas ze skruchą, szukając drogi ewakuacji do kuchni.

Sytuację uratowały dzieciaki, które wpadły do pokoju z głośnym, szczęśliwym piskiem "Króliczki". Mary nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo zaczęła przytulać swojego pluszaka, który widocznie pod wpływem zaskoczenia uległ deanimizacji i ponownie stał się uroczą, tulaśną maskotką. Uwagę żywych królików odwrócili natomiast John i Kevin ganiając je po salonie. Bobby zaś obserwował całe zajście z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach, oparty o framugę kuchennych drzwi w fartuszku "Pocałuj kucharza".

\- Skoro dzieci uratowały wam już dupy to może macie ochotę na śniadanie? - rzucił z rozbawieniem. Te święta były dużo przyjemniejsze niż się spodziewał.


End file.
